


fight fight fight

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as he's snarling and hitting back, hooking an ankle around Sora's knees so he can bring him down, scramble on top of those bony knees and let his fists get up close and personal with those pretty blues, even then he knows this is a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight fight fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got the itch to write this going on two years ago, and even though I'd always meant to follow it up and make it into a bigger fic, this was all the plot bunny gave me. And since I doubt after two years it's going to go anywhere, I figured I'd post the snippet here rather than deleting it.

It's easy to fight Sora. Too easy, really, because the kid's nice- Axel likes him, has always liked him. He's the kid who grins and offers to help someone with their homework, the one who can glare like no other when someone threatens his friends, and really, that's probably the problem. Because when he sneers at Axel, one plush lip tucked between his teeth, blue eyes _livid_ and says, "I don't see what my brother sees in you," everything breaks loose. Everything breaks- something in his chest snapping and crumbling like the ash at the end of a cigarette and Axel can't help himself, because he _doesn't see it either_.  
  
It's not like Sora can't fight either. The kid had known what he was getting into when he'd first approached Axel on the back deck, he'd known exactly what saying that would mean. The party hums somewhere behind them, the canary sweetness of Kairi's laugh making it past the throbbing music, his baby sister's party, his baby sister's best friend, and even that doesn't make Axel hesitate because _Sora had known._ He'd known and he'd _wanted_ this and when his fist collides with Axel's jaw, there's not even a hint of holding back.  
  
Even as he's snarling and hitting back, hooking an ankle around Sora's knees so he can bring him _down_ , scramble on top of those bony knees and let his fists get up close and personal with those pretty blues, even then he knows this is a mistake.  
  
What he has with Roxas, it's complicated. Axel _makes_ it complicated, because he's the one who doesn't have a family anymore- the one with the deadbeat dad and the missing mom and two older brothers, one in a gang and the other who's off in a desert somewhere, probably with a bullet in his head. All he has is Kairi, his _baby sister,_ and he'd changed her diapers and taken her shopping and rocked with her when some kid had broken her heart and now he's here, hitting her best friend and _Roxas' brother_ , Roxas' fucking twin and isn't that kind of like hitting Roxas himself?  
  
But Sora makes it so easy, narrowed eyes and flashing teeth, like a fucking wolf with her cubs and he can't even say that he started it.  
  
The music covers it for awhile- the back porch had been deserted, that's the whole reason that Axel was even back there- but someone must see them, because Riku's there, green eyes flashing and a hand in Axel's hair- dragging him up and back, away from Sora, away even though Sora has no one to hold him back and is following Axel up. Another fist to his face before Riku realizes that it's not Axel he should be holding back and shifts to hook his hands under Sora's arms.  
  
Everyone forgets. Everyone forgets, because Sora has a nice smile and a pleasant voice that he can be downright fierce when he wants to.  
  



End file.
